Omake for a scene in 'Harry Potter and the Price of Being Noble'
by Rico Perrien
Summary: Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour enter a Veela bond, after Harry saved her sister in the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione and Gabrielle are also part of the bond (read Driftwood1965's story for the whole explanation). They are engaged to be married, and sleep together, but are not yet sexually intimate. A one-shot drabble


**Omake for a scene in '**_**Harry Potter and the Price of Being Noble**_**', Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer:** I would like to thank DriftWood1965 for a very entertaining story. This story is an extension to one scene in his or hers (their profile was not explicit) original story. Although published with his (?) permission, he (?) had no part in the imagining of this fragment, and so cannot be held liable for any of this drabble.

I own nothing of the characters, their personalities or even their existences. Most are owned by J.K. Rowling. This snippet was written for my own entertainment, and no money is being made of any kind.

**World:** AU, Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour. This story starts on page 2 of Chapter 46 of the original story.

**Author's Notes**_: _DriftWood1965's original text is shown in italics, to set up the scene. The un-italicized text is mine

**Rating:** T Slight naughtiness, but nothing really beyond the original story.

_He looked at his eldest bondmate and smiled. "We share everything right?"_

_"Oui, it is best zat way."_

_Hermione's arms squeezed a little harder as she kissed Harry's cheek. "Fine, but if I catch you wearing OUR knickers, we'll have to talk."_

_"Speak for yourself 'Ermione," Fleur smirked. "If 'Arry wishes to wear my culottes..."_

_"Wait..." Harry held up a hand. "I'm not going to wear any of your underwear."_

_"Not even ze emerald green pair made of silk zat matches your eyes?" Fleur asked. "Zen I'll wear zem to bed tonight."_

_Harry groaned as he lowered his head to the table with a thud. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"_

_"Non, just giving you better things to think about zen zat Professor Snape."_

_Harry couldn't argue that it was a very effective distraction technique, especially later when Fleur re-entered his bedroom wearing those emerald green silk knickers and a nightshirt that didn't cover them._

Fleur looked at Harry with a grin that Harry recognized very well. He had seen his godfather and the Weasley twins show the same expression many times. He well knew that there was a major prank in the works.

Fleur smirked at her bondmate and fiancé, as she said "'Arry, take off your boxers". With this, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, and slowly lowered them down her perfect legs to the floor, then bent over to pick them up.

Harry gasped as he looked at a sight which he had seen mentally through their shared bond, many times. That experience was nothing like his current view of the lower half of Fleur's body. The mental view had never had the proximity, the fragrance, or the shear 'presence' of Fleur standing beside him, almost naked.

Previous times, Fleur had undressed before stepping in front of the mirror, so Harry's mind's eye had only seen her completely nude. Now, she was actively undressing right in front of him, and that made a huge difference. And huge was a very good description of what was very visibly happening to his own body.

Fleur gently scowled and said "'Arry, I am waiting!"

With this, Harry quickly removed his underwear. He looked at the beautiful young witch, and said "I thought we had agreed we were not ready for that."

Fleur laughed gently. "D'accord. We are not ready for **zat**," referring to Harry's obvious conclusion, "but for **zis, **I sink zat we are ready**.**"

Harry did not really understand what she meant. Somehow, with his attention seriously distracted, he had missed the reference of what exactly 'zis' entailed, but he knew Fleur loved him and he loved her, so whatever 'zis' was, he was willing to play along.

Fleur handed him her knickers, saying ''Arry, put these on."

Harry took the flimsy sleek garment from her hand. The sheen and the texture were entrancing, but he was reluctant.

Looking down at his very apparent reaction to Fleur minimal state of dress, he commented "I don't want to stretch them. You wouldn't be able to wear them again."

Fleur shook her head. "Zey are made from the silk of the acromantula, ze strongest fibre known. As well, zey are charmed to adjust to different body sizes", and after pausing to admire her fiancé's body's reaction to her own body (whispering softly to herself "Magnifique!"), continued "even allowing for, shall I say, ze 'differences'. Besides, 'Arry, I have taken ze look at ze label in your pantalon, and I know zat my 'ips are larger zan yours. Zey will fit just fine. You will see."

Harry slipped the soft garment up onto his body, and could feel the sleek silk adjust to fit snuggly.

Fleur grinned with a wicked smile and said, 'Now, 'Arry, you must let me be zere when you tell Ron Weasley zat you got into my pants tonight. Do you sink his 'ead will actually explode?"


End file.
